Blood Stained Memories
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: As our four hero's journey home a new threat begins to loom and once again they'll have to pick up their strength and go unto another adventure, so theres that. Based a week after they succeeded their mission, CHAPTER SIX NOW UP!
1. Deathining Silence

**Blood Stained**

**Memories**

**By **

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

_It seems so long ago_

_Since we defeated Gyomaoh_

_Now that everything's back to normal_

_We can finally get back to our lives_

…

_That's what we thought anyways_

_Until…_

_The darkened Clouds covered the sky in their blanket of grayness_

_Signaling a new _

_Threat_

_

* * *

- __Son Goku

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

**Deathining Silence**

* * *

It was dark and it was cold as the moons light dimmed as the snow continued to fall. Goku tugged his cape closer, trying to keep the warmth from escaping. He snuggled the side of his head unto the texture that laid there it was leathery and it was kind a sore when he moves his head. 

It was a long and tiring journey it has been a week since they completed their mission and it was long and brutal but they finally completed it. He deserved a long rest since he had to take on Kougaiji…but he can't remember what happened. Goku remembered about to start the fight with Kougaiji, but there was an explosion then everything went blank, white.

What ever had happened his mind must've blocked it out of his system, so that he'll never remember. There was one question however that was in his mind…what ever happen to Kougaiji and his crew? Did they start a journey of their own?

He doesn't know…He can't remember…

**

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

**

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku yelled as he ran down the cold stone hallways of the castle. He stops as he entered the next room panting. It's been an hour since they've been split up. He had to go through a lot of youkai to get to this room.

"Awww man this is too much…" Goku asked as he dropped unto the ground exhausted, breathing heavily as he held his Nyoboi. He opened his eyes as he looked up trying to grasp where he is.

It was very huge it had this huge statue of a female youkai with charms around the place. His eyes widened as he stared, then made a sad expression with his face. Goku stood up as he held his staff tightly trying to keep balance he doesn't know how to explain what he's feeling; there was something about that woman's eyes that made him sad. Her eyes seemed to be filled with, sadness, anger, frustration and loneliness.

He continued to stare as he looked at her eyes. Emptiness showing, Goku looked down unto the floor looking at the concrete. He had seen enough. He looks to his left to see another door he took another look of the statue then turned about to leave.

"I've found you...Goku…" Goku stopped as he turned round, his eyes widened as he made an O shape with his mouth.

"K…Kougaiji…"

Kougaiji looked at him with the usual expression. Only he isn't wearing his white clothing, it seemed to look like the last one but only this time it was a black colour. Their eyes locked for a moment the sound of the wind creaking through the walls making a slight howl.

"I didn't dream that you and your companions would make it this far… but…it is time to settle the score…" Kougaiji went into an offensive position ready for battle. Goku looked at him, terrified he wished that it didn't have to come to this, would he have to kill him?

"What's wrong? Prepare yourself or I'll kill you..." Goku shock his head violently.

"Kougaiji I don't…I don't want to fight…" Kougaiji frowned

"You have no choice in the matter…fight!"

"No I won't…I won't fight you!" Goku shouted as he took his hand and placed it on his chest where his heart is, he could feel it…he could feel his heart beating violently. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to kill his rival.

"I'll ask again Goku…raise your weapon and prepare yourself…" Kougaiji demanded as he clenched his fist tighter, frustrated at the young fighter who is keeping himself back.

Goku clenched his chest, his heart about to stumble as tears came upon his face ready to pour like raindrops held back by the dark clouds that are ready to burst. He shocks his head again refusing to do what Kou wanted.

"**Do it or else you'll be killed…**"

"**_No I don't want to do this, I can't do this, Kou I don't want to fight you…I'm scared…because…!_**"

"**_Because what!_**"

"**_Because I_** **_could end up hurting you…no worse killing you!_**"

"**_A warrior does not let his emotions get in the way…_**" They both went silent for a moment, Until Kou made a straight face.

"Fine if you won't fight me…I'll go and find Sanzo and when I do…**I'll kill him**…I don't think you want that now do you?" Goku snapped his face up on him, a terrified face printed on his face.

"And it'll be your fault…then I'll take out your other **companions** until you're the last one…"

"Please…stop it…" Goku whispered as he dropped down unto the ground, his knees making contact to the concrete.

"I'll make sure to tell Sanzo that you were unwilling to fight…" Kou continued as he stood up straight. Goku continued to look on the ground.

"I'll take his sutra and I'll make sure that he and the others deaths will be very slow…and very painful…all because of you…"

"**_STOP IT!_**"

**

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

**

"Goku…" Goku shot up, tears streaming down his face as the cloak unfolded letting the warmth loose. He shivered as he looked to Gojyo who was sitting beside him. He looked at Gojyo then relaxed as he slouched a bit on his seat.

"Are you alright Monkey?" Goku took his hand and wiped his tears away as he nodded slightly tugging his cloak back over his body to keep himself warm because of the cold that the snow was bringing.

He watched the sky as the snow continued to glide down gently. Goku's heart froze as he watched it. It was making him feel uneasy.

_Y…u…wo…r...n…awa…fr…wh…t…y…h…ve…d…ne…S…n…G…ku…ou…s…ll…e…pu…is…ed…f…r…yo…r…S…s_

_I'll be back for what you done…_

Goku's eyes became dim as he slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder again then opened his eyes again as he looked at the world that was pasting them…his eyes filled with no expression.

'_Who was that?'_ he thought to himself.

"Y…r…aw…ull…qu…i…t…G…o…u…" Goku then snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked around. Having no idea what was being said or who said it.

Gojyo frowned at him angrily and slapped him in the back of the head. Although he felt the painful sensation Goku refused to say ouch or anything but made a silent hiss as the wind went through his hair. He looked up to Gojyo

"Hakkai just asked you a question stupid monkey…" Gojyo snapped. Goku looked forward to see Hakkai's eyes peering from the viewing mirror. His green kind eyes reflected off the steamed glass as the snow drops pasted.

"I was saying…Your awfully quite Goku…is something wrong?" Goku sighed and shock his head.

Sanzo turned his face back and glared at him angrily, with his amethyst droopy eyes staring at him.

"At least say something you stupid monkey…"

Goku looked away and ignored the comment as he leaned his elbow on the edge of the jeep with his head leaning on his hand. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

**

* * *

Found an Inn and a room? Nice

* * *

**

Sanzo came out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet as he rubbed it with a towel. He looked down to see Goku already in bed, but still awake. He could tell that the monkey wasn't asleep because his eyes are still open with the stupid empty expression. This coming from Sanzo's point of view though.

"Hey how long are you going to sulk?" Sanzo asked as he went back into the bathroom leaving the towel where he got it from. He walked back out of the bathroom hoping to hear a word from the youth. Usually Sanzo would expect to hear an 'I'm not sulking…' or a sarcastic remark but tonight nothing…

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Sanzo snapped as he sat down on his bed that was the one next to Goku's. He looked at the monkey for a while then sighed as he pulled the covers over him. He reached his hand over and turned the switch to the lights as the light went off Sanzo could hear a slight noise and a tug on fabric.

Sanzo looked over and narrowed his eyes as he watched Goku tugging the bed covers over his head. He's never seen the monkey act this way before. He's not talking, not eating and now not sleeping this was very out of the ordinary.

Sanzo just tsked as he laid his back on the mattress and rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

**

* * *

Behind the scenes

* * *

**

Kanzeon sat down on her chair as she watched through her pond seeing her ikkou asleep so soundly. She made a smirk as she darted her eyes to her left seeing a young girl with red hair leaning against a support beam with long ears like an elf's, a set of lavender eyes, dark skin and long red hair a bit like Kougaiji, but only her hair style is different, she let her hair out. She was defiantly youkai this Kanzeon could tell.

"How'd you get here may I ask?"

"Like any normal humane person does…I used the door…" Kanzeon sighed as she smiled mischievously at the young youkai

"You know the youkai that you were recreated after would show some respect, Rasest…"

"Shut up…why don't we just call me Sunyo…I'm nothing like my previous form…she was a little bit too gentle to her opponents…" the youkai, Sunyo snapped as she interrupted.

Kanzeon sighed "To think that Lucifer would recreate the demon of hell so that she can continue to torture the living and punish the damned…"

Sunyo narrowed her eyes and made a silly face "Please I'm no man's pawn…not even to the master of the underworld…I follow my own ambitions and my own interests…Hope you have no problem with that?"

"No not at all…but the fact that the Devil's are now in an outrage because of the sins that my crappy ikkou have committed…now they think that their going to end the world of its sin's…" Kanzeon took another deep breath, Sunyo smirked at her and giggled then it turned into a vicious laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Sunyo's laughing ceased as she walked up beside Kanzeon's chair and peered into the pond as she saw the ikkou in their adorable sleep.

"It's just…you seem to take life so seriously…it makes me laugh the way you say these things…are you sure that you're the goddess of Love and Mercy?" A vein then appeared on Kanzeon's head as she stared at her viciously as the petals flew down and landed on the pond creating little waves.

"Yes, why?"

"You seem more like the Goddess of Self love and Self Interest…" she let out another laugh as she quickly disappeared into the darkness.

**

* * *

Moonlit Devil

* * *

**

The moon lit up as its light was shining down unto the many houses and shops that were bellow it. Highlighting all the roofs and lights. A woman with long black hair and dark opal eyes peering down on the Inn that the Ikkou was staying in as she smiled evilly. Her clothes a short pink dress with a big double edged sword in her left hand, she was about Hakkai's height. Purple ribbons tied around her hands and a tiara around her head.

"Sieko can wait all she wants…why Lucifer appoints such a child as the Devil of Ice is beyond me, however never send a child to do a women's job…because I…Lais the Devil of wind shall crush the ikkou so that this world shall be cleansed because of its sins…and the fallen Resestsunyo shall be avenged…" She raised her double edged sword and jumped off the roof type, so silent you would've thought she was a ghost.

**

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**: Hi and Welcome to the first Chapter of **Blood Stained Memories** I will continue this. I'm worried encase it would seem a little bit lame...Hope you look forward to the next Chappie… Everyone will be happy to know that I am almost done with **Tranvestite** and **Nightmares**...Well **Nightmares** maybe... Other than that I'll see how this goes on and if I get enough reviews I'll post the other chapters Deal?


	2. Silent Whispers

**Blood Stained **

**Memories**

**By **

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

**Chapter Two:**

**Silent Whispers**

Goku slowly opened his eyes, his golden orbs lighting up because of the moon's light. He slowly raised himself up feeling the covers sliding off him. He looked out the window as his face became depressed full of sadness in his eyes that made them glitter as the moons light touched them.

He looked over to Sanzo who was still currently asleep watching as the moon highlighted the monk's golden hair in the cold darkness that currently surrounded them. It was quiet to quiet for Goku's tastes, he wanted to say Sanzo's name but every time he does his throat would just close on him refusing to let the sound out

Goku tugged his knees up to his chest and huddled as he rested his head on them, trying so hard to think about what happened to Kou and his crew. He took his time to think over the things that happened on that day, the day when they ended it. He felt like going out of the room and walk around the place to get his thoughts straight but he knew that wouldn't do anything…then again it was worth a try…

He un-wrapped his arms and placed his foot unto the hard wooden floor then placing the other. Goku stood up slowly and quietly left the room making sure not to wake Sanzo up.

**Found**

Sunyo looked at the window as she sat down on a crate that was currently sitting in the alleyway in which the Inn was next too. She smirked mischievously as she placed her hand on her red hair that was covering her eyes and placed it behind her ear, revealing parts of her purple bandanna. Her lavender eyes darting up to the window that belonged to Sanzo and Goku. She knew what was going on in there.

"How cute…" she giggled to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the window.

"What are you doing here?" Sunyo slowly turned her head round not frightened of her visitor. It was Lais with her double edged sword glittering in the moonlight casting reflections unto the ground. Her opal eyes frowning angrily at her.

"And a hello to you too Lais…" Sunyo replied as she closed her eyes giving her a smile as she waved her hand.

"Shouldn't you be pestering some unfortunate soul in the underworld by now?" Lais asked sarcastically as her voice filled with anger and annoyance. Sunyo just smirked and made a sly look with her eyes then closed them as she raised her head up at the stars and watched them as she re opened her eyes.

"Your one to talk…Lais…shouldn't you be down in the underworld assisting Hakishima, Malice and Sieko with their search for the so called **_Sinners_**?" Lais looked at her angrily as she stared at the demon.

"Let's get one thing straight you don't call me Lais okay…It's Miss Lais to **_you_**" Sunyo looked at her then smirked making a smile as her teeth were shining in the night then she looked up at the sky and laughed as the wind blew past them fiercely.

Lais snapped at her as her hair moved swiftly as she leaned forward "What's so funny **_demon_**?"

Sunyo looked at her smirking and replied happily "_What's so funny?_ What's funny is that a mere child like you is the 'Devil of Wind' Ha ha ha haha. Even Sieko acts more mature than you…he ha ha hah!"

Lais clenched her fist "How dare you mock me…I'll show you…I'll show you all…" with that Lais ran off into the darkness leaving Sunyo on her own. Sunyo looked at her as she made a mocking smirk as her teeth glistened in the moonlight and narrowing her eyes.

"Lucifer needs to shape his soldiers up a bit…'The four Devil King's' my ass…heh" she closed her eyes and sighed.

_**WAKE UP!!!**_

Hakuryu opened his little eyes showing the hint of red that's in them. He raised his long neck to see if anyone was awake. He sees that his master is still asleep he gently settled his head back on the comfortable texture on the chair that he was currently sleeping on and closed his eyes gently.

'Thump, thump, thump'

He shot his head straight back up and turned it to the wooden door, hearing footsteps banging on the wooden hallway that was outside their room. He raised his wings letting the moon beams touch them as they glowed in silver light, his scales lightening up as well as he rose his little head and moved his body to the direction of the door.

He rose his wings up about to flap them, as soon as he did. Hakuryu slowly lifted himself into the air and flew down to where Hakkai was. He settled his claws unto the pillow, making little creases and folds as he relaxed his wings unto his scaly back, and then moved his face closer to his master.

"Kyu, kyu, kyuuu" he screeched

"Mmmm…" went Hakkai as he turned round tugging the covers closer to him.

"Ky, Kyu, Kyuuu" Hakuryu tried to tug Hakkai's bed covers as he continued to tug fiercely. Hakkai then pulled his covers viciously leaving Hakuryu to fly up so that he wouldn't be knocked off.

"Kyuuuuu" moaned Hakuryu as he turned his head to the door again.

What can he do to wake his master up…he had to think of something…if he can……

**Lais Attack's**

Goku sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He looked at the ceiling with his eyes narrowed, trying his best to remember the incident that took place at the castle when he was fighting Kougaiji.

_Kougaiji what happened to you? _Goku thought as he closed his eyes tightly.

Then something in his head kicked, his eyes went wide open until they went dull white, his body's feeling totally cold. Goku didn't know what was going on? Let alone why he's feeling so cold inside.

_Watch out!!!_

Goku regained his senses and turned his head round seeing a blade about to slice him, he dropped himself down as it slammed into the wall, cascading the pieces of the wall unto the floor.

"_Son Goku_…" Goku snapped his head up seeing Lais standing there with an evil smile her eyes glittering with delight. Goku continued to stare as she tugged her double edged sword out of the wall and pointed the tip of the blade to the ground.

"I finally found one of you…**_Sinners_**…that are suffocating this world with you're filthily existence…but I didn't dream to meet the one with the biggest sin of them all…" Goku stood up slowly not having a clue to what she was going on about.

"Now prepare yourself!!" Goku knew he had no other choice. He raised his hand and summoned his Nyoboi as the golden light appeared in his hand forming a staff, he clenched unto it making it change into its crimson colour.

Lais lounged at him; Goku went forward as well as their weapons clashed against each other. Lais pushed hoping to get Goku to fall back but Goku proved that he wasn't going to falter so easily. Goku pushed himself forward making Lais lose footing. He stepped forward and slashed his staff out smacking Lais at her left side.

"AAAGH!" Lais screeched as she smacked into the wall.

**Realization**

Sanzo opened his eyes and let out a simple sigh. He sat up warily as his eyes were closed; he opened them as he scanned the room to see if there was anything and anyone missing. He looked over to the other bed to his surprise was empty.

_Dammit_

He cursed into himself as he stood up tossing the bed covers off him while he was at it, Sanzo didn't think that the monkey would leave the room, especially at this hour. He looked at the pillow and lifted it removing his gun and scripture that were under it.

(**Author: Ooooh very smart, Sanzo: Shut it!**)

Sanzo then ran over to the chair and slipped on a pair of jeans that he left lying there on the soft chair. He pocketed the gun in one hand and placed the scripture in the opposite pocket.

He made his way to the door, opening it and then slamming it shut as he ran off.

However as he left there was a very mysterious Sunyo sitting on the window sill with a sly look as she admired the moon's beauty.

"Hm…Who ever said Blondes were _dumb_…?" she continued to look up at the moon as its light went through the window casting her shadow unto the floor.

"Sigh the moon sure is beautiful tonight right?" she asked to herself.

**A Special Gift from a rather Generous Goddess**

Hakuryu has had enough, he peeked his little head up to notice that the window was slightly open. He pointed his little red eyes over and blinked as he once again took flight and flew over as he escaped through the opening.

"_Hey!!!_" shouted a voice. The little dragon looked down upon the ally way where a huge tower of crates were formed and landed down on one of the fewer crates that were sitting on the ground. His little white face looking in every direction he was sure that there was a sound coming from here.

"_Hello there" _Hakuryu jumped as he turned his little white face over to the figure that was by the ally way. Kanzeon smirked as she was in the dragon's sight range. She took a couple of steps, the little dragon was scared, so he flapped his little wings and was about to fly away.

Kanzeon frowned he raised her hand and placed it in the direction of where Hakuryu was flying and chanted a couple of words. All of a sudden this green light surrounded the little white dragon as he slowly fell unto the floor.

The green light totally swallowed Hakuryu's body up as it slowly changed form. Kanzeon was smiling as she looked down upon him.

The green light then slowly disappeared leaving a young boy in the spot where Hakuryu once was. Green hair, pale white skin he seemed to be around Sunyo's age and height only a little bit shorter. His clothes pure white, including the gloves that were upon his hands there was a Chinese character at the back of his short jacket saying 'Pure Hearted' and another on his right glove saying 'Heaven'. A sword was lying beside him, a samurai sword.

He opened his eyes slightly, they were a bright red, he sat himself up and looked down, shock completely written on his face.

"What the…" He paused again, he was speaking? How could that be?

Kanzeon looked down on him and smirked mischievously.

"So how does it feel to be in your human form? Hakuryu?" The boy looked up at Kanzeon with his red eyes completely taken in by shock this was a little bit hard to swallow especially for him.

"…This is a dream…" Hakuryu stood up as he stumbled a bit as he leaned against the crates next to him.

Kanzeon frowned at him "This is no dream Hakuryu…or should I say…**Tentou** **tsumibito** …?"

(**Author: I think those are the one of many ways to say Heaven and Sinner in Japanese…there was no Chinese translation okay…**)

Hakuryu looked up at the Goddess and replied "Why what's wrong with my old name…? And couldn't you have chosen a smaller name?"

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Well that's this one done…okay it might be lame because I kind a thought what it would be like to have Hakuryu become human so I imagined and it kinda turned out like this… So until the next chapter…


	3. Devil's Appearance

**Blood Stained **

**Memories**

**By **

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

**Chapter Three:**

**Devils Appearance**

Sanzo looked around the place, he almost searched everywhere for the monkey now. This was very unusual; Goku wasn't usually this anti-social that was his job. Now that he thinks about it Goku hasn't been acting totally himself since they left that castle with their enemies and sent them to rubble.

Funny ever since…no there was no point in bringing up the past, it was clear then that Goku knocked that memory out of his head and in a ways something seems to have blocked his throat, refusing to let Goku speak to Hakkai, Gojyo or him self.

For once, Sanzo was actually…kind of worried…about Goku. Can that be possible? No it can't be…Sanzo doesn't worry about anyone even if they are one of his close companions. Cause he knows that if he cares for someone that much then something or someone will always come and take the person away from him just like the last person he cared for.

_Dammit where are you Goku…_

Sanzo took out a cigarette as he placed it between his lips and took out a lighter as he brought it up to the cigarette setting it alight as the bright flame captured the end of the cigarette. He hides the cigarette away again, letting a puff of nicotine air escape from his lips.

…_sigh…Goku let me find you…_

**Encounters Which Begin**

Tentou still was walking about dazed and confused at this current event. The great Goddess coming out of heaven revels to him that he has a human form then disappears telling him that he can't revel his new form to his master or tell him that Hakuryu is his normal name.

Other than that he's supposed to find this Sunyo person and send her back to the netherworld or where ever that was. This was getting more and more confusing at the minute.

_Awww, man can this get any worse… I can't let master know about this…_

"Oh…aren't you a cute boy…" Tentou reacted as he turned round, his green hair covering his eyes. He tries to blow upwards to get the pieces of his green bangs out of the way.

"EEGH How can humans handle this much hair?" Tentou felt his body being pushed from behind; he jerked his body as he turned round again seeing that no one was there.

"Who's there? I demand that you show yourself immediately…" Tentou stopped for a minute as he placed his hand unto his chest area.

"Man I must've gotten my mannerisms from master…well I have been living with him for a couple of years wow!" again Tentou felt his body been pushed but this one was more hard than the other.

"Stop it!" Tentou yelled as he turned his body round fiercely.

"Ohh…feisty eh? Good I like my men to have a little bit of bite…" Tentou turned round as he saw Sunyo reveling herself from the darkened shadows. Her sweet lavender eyes catching his glittering reds.

"Kanzeon sent you right?" Tentou reacted as he cringed a bit.

"Please don't remind me…"

**The arrival of Seiko**

Down in the Inn entrance a young girl with sleek white hair stood there calmly yet she was here for one reason and one reason only…her bright pink orbs dazzling in the moon light as she looked up.

She was wearing a white kimono that went down to her black shoes, red ribbon wrapped around her wraist, long arm wrists that has pieces of material dropping down into a shape of a triangle (Think about Yuna in FF 10)

"Lais…why do you have to be so hot headed?" she mumbled under her breath. She darted her eyes up as she walked into the Inn. Plunging the door down off hardened hinges'.

"And to think you went off to face the sinners on your own…damn Lais…!"

Gojyo opened his tired, wary wine red eyes as he perked his head up off the pillow, looking round the room. Gojyo blinked a bit as he noticed that Hakuryu wasn't on that chair that he was a couple of hours ago.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo called, but Hakkai slept on. Now that Gojyo thinks about it…Hakkai deserved to relax…he was driving all day and he was showing a bit of tiredness.

"Hmmm…" Gojyo placed a hand on Hakkai's head as he ruffled his hair a bit, gently and slowly so that he doesn't wake up the kind man.

"Always pushing your self too hard…" Gojyo whispered.

_**Tumble, bounce bounce…**_

Gojyo jumped as he looked down on the ground seeing a small little red globe on the floor, like a tennis ball. Gojyo watched it carefully until it begun to glow in a vicious colour. Gojyo panicked. As he jumped up and snatched Hakkai out of his bed as he rushed out their bedroom door and landed unto the ground as a giant bang came into the scene and the room was set on fire.

"Aww Shit what the fuck!!" Gojyo looked behind him to see the flames whishing and burning everything that was in the room.

Hakkai gently opened his eyes as he tilted his head up seeing Gojyo was holding unto him…other than that but was above him…Hakkai felt a little bit hot all of a sudden.

"Um…Gojyo…whys it so hot in here?"

Gojyo quickly looked down to see bright green looking at his crimson reds. Gojyo stood up and pointed to the blaze behind him. Hakkai sat up as he looked round.

"Where's Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked.

**The Battle Continues, The Appearance of the Fire Devil **

Goku quickly dodged Lais' sword as it sliced through the wall like butter. Goku quickly rolled unto his feet as he jumped up giving Lais a kick in the chest as he landed back down unto his feet.

Lais regained her footing as she charged at him throwing her fist forward and slamming it into Goku's face as he tumbled down unto the ground. Goku looked up as Lais sword as it came tumbling down, Goku quickly rolled out of the way and jumped unto of the sword, both feet on the blade keeping the blade down.

"What the?" Lais yelled. Goku back flipped hitting Lais in the chest and cascading her unto the floor.

Goku sighed in relief as he relaxed his shoulders he turned round and carefully walked away until a voice made him jump.

"What happened here?" Goku looked up to see a man with silver spiked hair, a red bandana wrapped around his head, he was youkai this Goku knew because of the ears and the birthmark on his right cheek under his eye. He wore a pale silver blue uniform with a white cloak. He had pale blood red eyes; he was about Gojyo's height.

"Oh…Lais looks like you've been clipped from your wings…" taunted the youkai as he looked over to Lais. Lais looked up and spat out some blood as she replied fiercely.

"Oh shut up Hakishima you bastard…what are you doing here?" The one that has now been identified as Hakishima gave out a big smirk as he replied. "Here to get you of course what else? Oh so this one is Son Goku?" Goku's eyes went wide as he tried to walk past but the Hakishima grabbed him by the arm and swung him unto the ground.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere young Sinner…" Goku looked up as Hakishima looked down upon him as he pulled out his buster sword.

"We're going to silence you once and for all! So Lais you better get up and prepare yourself…" Lais staggered up as she pulled out her sword and got ready to fight again.

"Ready?" Goku gulped as he stood up and raised his fists a bit.

Hakishima was the first to charge forward and smack him the blunt side of his blade, Goku staggered a bit back then was kicked from behind by Lais as he fell unto the floor. Both hands touching the ground before impact, he can barely fight them both at the same time. He darted his golden eyes up to see Lais' sword coming down, he rolled over as it came down.

He jumped back up unto his feet; Hakishima was right behind him and grabbed his arm swinging him into the arm like a rag doll. He pinned Goku down with his body as he rested the blade under Goku's chin, placed unto his neck about to pierce into his skin.

"_Ready to die?_"

Goku tightly closed his eyes ready for the slice until there was the sound of gun fire. Goku felt his body collapsing unto the ground He looked up to see Hakishima on the ground as he crawled a bit away and stood up again.

"Who the hell was that?" he growled. Goku looked to his left to see Sanzo who still had his gun pointed at them as he walked forward towards Goku as he kneeled down beside him.

"_**Nobody kills the monkey before I do get it?"**_

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Hey I finished Chapter three huh? Well I know what your thinking...why did I stop it there? Nah not really only kidding…


	4. Save Me

**Blood Stained **

**Memories**

**By **

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

**Chapter Four:**

**Save Me**

**From Where We Left Off**

"_Ready to die?_"

Goku tightly closed his eyes ready for the slice until there was the sound of gun fire. Goku felt his body collapsing unto the ground He looked up to see Hakishima on the ground as he crawled a bit away and stood up again.

"Who the hell was that?" he growled. Goku looked to his left to see Sanzo who still had his gun pointed at them as he walked forward towards Goku as he kneeled down beside him.

"_**Nobody kills the monkey before I do get it?"**_

Goku stared at him, innocent gold eyes staring at his savior. The one who knew him the longest and protected him at times was here by his side.

**In Which Battles Begin**

"Kanzeon sent you right?" Tentou reacted as he cringed a bit.

"Please don't remind me…" Tentou replied as he placed a hand unto his forehead. Sunyo gave him a playful smirk as she raised a fist and clenched it tightly.

"Well then let it begin!!" with those words she threw out her fist which collided into Tentou's chest as he somersaulted unto the ground. Tentou sat up again rubbing his hand on his lower lip.

"Ow…Dammit…seems I have no choice" Tentou jumped up unto his feet as he took out a samurai sword as he ran forward, charging at his opponent. Sunyo grinned as she raised her hand and grabbed the blade at connection point.

"Hm, I'll give you A for effort…" Sunyo jumped up as she kicked him in the jaw. Tentou tumbled to the floor once more, flesh meeting with granite. He pushed himself up with a tiny bit of irritation in his eyes; he has had enough with this crap.

First came that bitch of a goddess who has handed this difficult task to him, then telling him conditions, then the orders and now he's being beaten up by a demon that is really beginning to piss him off and this isn't because that he's being beat.

Funny the only one that was able to piss him off was Gojyo, that Ero Kappa that keeps pulling his tail and mistaking him for a woman every time he sleeps. Then there was Goku, his sleeps were more worse than Gojyo, Goku literally tried to eat him, and Sanzo yes lets not forget about Sanzo, he places cigarette butts when he transforms into his car and kept shooting into his seats!!

The only one that really appreciated him was Hakkai, His master, his friend, the only one that loved him…wait love might be a little too strong…Hakkai almost crashed him into many boulders than Tentou or Hakuryu were able to count…

To be honest…His whole life sucks!!!

"Hey, you going to fight or what?" Sunyo demanded as she grinned evilly. At this moment, Tentou raised his head to her direction slowly and darkly as he looked at her with lustful, angry blood red eyes as they were set on flames.

"You…" he hissed angrily, Sunyo just looked at him clueless then sweated a bit as he slowly rose to his feet, fists clenched, and teeth gritted, eyes in complete irritation and anger.

"**_This is all you're fault!!_**"

Tentou rushed over and threw out a kick, Sunyo blocked with her elbow. Sunyo gazed into dark reds as she continued to listen to the young white dragon's screeches.

"**_What I am is because of you_**" Tentou's rage was starting to get the better of him, Sunyo needed to calm him down, but how one does that you wonder?

"**_You're the one that turned me into this, this creature, this tool of the gods!! I'll kill you_**" Sunyo twisted his arm behind his back as she pinned him there. She moved in a little closer as she whispered huskily in his ear.

Tentou's eyes widened, then everything went white as he felt a painful sensation on his neck placing him unconscious. Sunyo made a little smile as she let him rest there limply on the cold concrete.

**Hakkai vs. Seiko**

Gojyo and Hakkai both stood up, their eyes completely wide open in surprise. Their room gone into an inferno of flames. Hakkai ran forward towards the flames

"Hakuryu!!" Gojyo jumped as he grabbed his companion and held him in a tight lock. Hakkai tried to struggle free but the Kappa was much stronger in physical strength than he was.

"Hakkai are you crazy you'd get yourself killed if you go in there!!"

"**_But Hakuryu!_**" Hakkai snapped as he tried to get Gojyo to let go.

"Don't worry the little dragon probably flew out way before our room went Ka-boom!" Gojyo knew that it was a long shot to make Hakkai relax and calm down about his precious pet.

But then something clicked in Gojyo's mind as his face went pale. "Um Gojyo…what is it?"

"Oh shit nah!!" Hakkai had a bit of a clueless face as he looked at the pale expression that the Kappa was giving him.

"Huh?"

The kappa tried to get past Hakkai so he can now venture into the flames, Hakkai jumped as he grabbed his friend in a hold, trying not to let Gojyo to get himself killed.

"Gojyo what is it?" Hakkai asked

"My magazines, my latest addition of Mari cutie hot sexy playboy nudity porno magazines!!" Gojyo shrieked at this moment Hakkai's face lost all warm colours in his face as he narrowed his brow slightly.

"Gojyo…don't throw away you're life for a magazine…"

"**_But I never got to read it yet…_**" Gojyo cried as he hugged Hakkai. Hakkai's face went even more in shock as he frowned a bit.

"Oh so you two survived after all?" Gojyo and Hakkai both looked over as their attacker appeared in front their eyes. The young girl in the kimono appeared in front of them as she made a little smile.

"And you would be?" asked Hakkai politely

"If you must know its Seiko…the devil of Ice…"

Hakkai could feel a huge amount of darkness emanating from her as he released Gojyo and walked forward. She seems to have some sort of evil; it was so powerful that it made the hairs on his neck stand up. Everywhere felt cold, even though that the flames were still giving out their huge flames, melting the furniture and burning it, he could smell it, but he couldn't feel the usual hotness touching his skin.

Something wasn't right and Hakkai wanted to know what it is…before it's too late…

"And I'm going to make you're blood freeze" Seiko announced as her eyes begun to glow an eerie ice blue, the hallway started to turn into a blue icy colour, Hakkai looked around him and Gojyo did the same thing, seeing that the hallway was covered in ice, like an ice cavern that they ventured through before Then it suddenly clicked, Hakkai turned round as he pushed Gojyo unto the ground.

"H…Hakkai!!"

"Gojyo stay down!!" Hakkai demanded as he turned round forming a barrier as Seiko raised her hand, Ice pillars appearing as they were fired towards them.

**Goko Devil Of Earth Arrives**

"Goku are you alright?" asked Sanzo as he darted his eyes over to Goku, Goku nodded slowly, still shock written on his face.

"Oh so you're Genjyo Sanzo?" Sanzo directed his attention back to Hakishima who had a smirk on his face, Lais standing a meter away beside him. "I might've known that you would be him…blond hair, violet eyes, carries a gun, just as Goko described…"

"I'm surprised that Goko would even get it right for once…" Lais muttered as she folded her arms, eyes narrowed, feeling angry with herself.

"What do you mean **_for once _**Lais?" Lais jumped as she and Hakishima turned round to see who was behind them. Sanzo and Goku looked forward as both of their eyes went wide with shock; neither of them could describe what they are seeing.

"Are you two not **_finished_** yet?" it was a youkai about Goku's height, he looked exactly identical to Goku only he was in Youkai form and was dressed in black. Black sleeveless t-shirt, with a red cross imprinted on the front, a long black coat that looked a lot like Kou's, black trousers along with pure black boots. Every single feature that the youkai had was exactly like Goku, only his hair was longer and he had no diadem pressed against his forehead.

"Man I would've thought that you two would be finished by now?" the youkai teased as he placed his hands unto his hips, causing creases on his coat. Lais frowned as she snapped

"Hey shut up Goko!! You bastard!!"

"Lais I thought that I told you to watch that tongue of yours and also why did you leave the base without a direct order!" Goko demanded as he closed his eyes calmly. Lais halted as she growled.

"Well there's no use in getting angry about it now, sigh, Hakishima" Hakishima looked at Goko as he walked over to him. "Yes what is it?"

"I want you to go and find Seiko; she should be handling our little minority at the other side of the building…"

"Hai" and with that Hakishima ran off into the darkness of the hallway. Goko made an evil smirk as he looked up towards the still stricken Monk and Monkey at the other side of the room.

"Now then…how about we take care of these two…Lais…?"

"Hold it just who the hell are you!" Sanzo snapped as he aimed his pistol over to him, Goko just continued to stand there as he kept his cool.

"Now wouldn't you like to know…**_Genjyo Sanzo_**?" Goku stood up as he continued to look at the youkai at the other side of the room, was he a shikigami? Was he an imposter? A Doppelganger?

Goko just stared right back as he smiled at Goku mischievously "Ah, **_Son Goku_**, Never dreamed that we would meet again…isn't it fascinating that how this world is small?" Goku's eyes just widened, who was he, and what was he talking about?

"Goku do you know this bastard?" Sanzo asked, Goku just shock his head fiercely signaling that he doesn't.

"Oh that's right, you're memories of **_Heaven_** have been erased…He heh… but don't worry **_Son Goku_**, I'll make sure you'll be able to remember, before I put you in you're grave…"

"Tch, Dammit!" cursed Sanzo as he fired his pistol at them, Goko and Lais begun to dodge.

"Oh…temper, temper…" Goko said in a calm tone as he vanished into thin air. Sanzo and Goku looked around them, but still nothing, like he disappeared.

"Looks like…I've hit a sensitive spot…" there was a cold eerie tingle behind Goku's neck, he froze there, his body just refused to move, refused to look behind him, refusing any function that Goku could think off.

"Right…Son Goku?" Goku knew that he was behind him; he knew that it was that person that was behind him, that youkai, that imposter, whoever he was; he knew that Goko was behind him.

"Shit, Goku! Agh!" Sanzo yelped as his gun was kicked out of his hand, Lais has started the attack and she's not one who wait's for an invitation. Lais smiled as she kicked him in the stomach, making Sanzo kneel to the ground in pain as he gave out a violent hiss.

"What's wrong? You scared to face me Son Goku? Well of course you are…I am the one thing that keeps you up at night…"

Something in Goku's mind clicked instantly as his eyes went into a pale white, his consciousness being pounded like a door that is longing to be opened, longing to come out. He could even hear the pounds in his head, the sounds of constant knocking and banging could be heard.

**_Snap out of it!! _**Cried out a voice.

Goku twisted around as he threw out a fist, Goko jumped back as he whistled, eyes narrowed in complete taunt. "Almost had me…"

Goku threw out another punch; Goko caught it in the palm of his hand as he clenched his whole hand around it, tightening it, and then twisting the monkey's arm up behind his back. It was very painful but Goku gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming.

"You're moves are so predictable…" Goko sighed as he took his other hand and grasped Goku's neck as he squeezed it; Goku slapped a hand unto it trying desperately to get it off.

"But I'll let you in a little secret…" he whispered in Goku's ear rasping, slowly as Goku slowly felt his breath against his skin.

"That's why **_Konzen_** liked you…before he died…"

_Konzen?_

That name rung a bell in Goku, although he has heard of it, he just can't remember anyone who would fit that name.

**_Don't Listen To Him!!_** The voice echoed trying to bring him back to his senses.

"Before you sealed _his_ fate…you _killed_ him **Son Goku**…you _killed_ him, you killed **_Konzen_**" those words just started to make Goku feel sick, he felt weak in his knees.

_Some One Save Me…_

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Finished with Chapter Four, I thought that I would add a little bit of comedy to the mix with Gojyo and Tentou….hope I didn't take out any the seriousness in it…


	5. In Which Allies Appear

**Blood Stained **

**Memories**

**By**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

**Chapter Five:**

**In Which Allies Appear**

**From Where We Left Off**

"Gojyo stay down!!" Hakkai demanded as he turned round forming a barrier as Seiko raised her hand, Ice pillars appearing as they were fired towards them, colliding into the barrier, breaking into pieces as they collapsed unto the icy cavern floor.

"Hm, you can use chi huh? Very interesting…but…" another ice pillar smacked into the barrier as Hakkai flinched a bit, that impact almost made him collapse to the floor.

"That just makes breaking it a whole lot sweeter" she hissed lustfully, Seiko smirked as she raised one hand into the air; an eerie, cold, icy glow circulated her hand as it took shape into a spear made from ice.

"Now…let's see how strong that barrier actually is…shall we…?" Seiko suggested as she ran over to Hakkai's barrier and thrusts her spear into it, piercing the barrier with the spears sharp icy tip breaking the barrier, like broken shards falling to the ground like rain drops.

"Ugh!" Hakkai tumbled unto the ground, his flesh feeling the cold icy touch of the cavern floor. Gojyo jumped up to his feet as he ran over to Hakkai, the cold surrounding under his bare feet.

"Hakkai!"

Hakkai directed his face over to Gojyo as he rubbed his arm on his face; it was cold, too cold for his tastes. "I…I'm okay…" he stuttered.

Seiko walked towards them, spear in hand as she smirked evilly, bloodlust completely imprinted in her eyes as she raised her spear up slowly. "Well, that' give us one less sinner to worry about…" Then Seiko stricken her spear down upon Hakkai.

_**Clash, Slash**_

"Hold it!!"

Hakkai looked up to see a spear that looked rather familiar to him; he looked up, his eyes widened in shock. It was a woman about his height, with purple pigtails and pink florescent eyes, he knew this woman, and he knew this woman very well…

"Yaone-San?!" Seiko looked at her with anger that she was interrupted in her killing spree…

"Who are you!?" she demanded, Yaone frowned as she pushed herself forward their weapons still clashed.

"That is none of you're concern! You should be really concerned…" Seiko and Yaone both clashed as they looked at each other close up.

"About you're life…" they both backed off, Yaone twirled as she thrusts her spear forward, Seiko blocked with her lance and pushed her back. Seiko charged forward as she jumped up and slammed it down as Yaone took a side step and dodged out of the way.

They both clashed their weapons again, steel tackling steel, Seiko smirked as she made a hum "You're good…" she hissed. Yaone grinned as she narrowed her eyes "So are you…"

"But don't think you're going to win…AGH!!" Seiko shrieked as she pushed Yaone, making her lose footing "AGH!!" Seiko threw her hand forward as a pillar of ice came and smashed into Yaone like a brick as she collided into the wall.

**Zikera, Friend Or Foe?**

"Ugh…ow…" moaned Tentou softly as he pushed himself off the ground. He rubbed his head as he hissed in pain "What happened?" he asked himself as he looked around, his vision still blurred.

Tentou (Hakuryu even) remembered seeing Sunyo, they started to fight, and he thought back to that time when they've fought…there was something that she said…what was it…?

**Flash Back**

_Sunyo twisted his arm behind his back as she pinned him there. She moved in a little closer as she whispered huskily in his ear._

"_me Tentou…so live!!"_

_Tentou's eyes widened, then everything went white as he felt a painful sensation on his neck placing him unconscious. Sunyo made a little smile as she let him rest there limply on the cold concrete._

" 'me Tentou…so live!' Huh…what did she mean…and what was that word…?" he thought for a moment then something in his mind clicked as he jumped to his feet, "_Master!!_" he shouted as he ran towards the inn to where Hakkai and the others were.

"Hey you!!" Tentou froze in his steps as he looked above him seeing a young girl landing unto the ground, her hair a dark blue, her eyes pure purple, she had arm daggers attached to each arm, it looked as if she was here to fight, was she another threat that Kanzeon forgot to warn him about?

He raised his sword up just incase. The girl just sighed as she took a deep breath as she attached her blades unto her belt.

"Hey kid, you haven't seen a youkai about this big…" the girl raised her hand about to her height, Tentou's eyes went wide open "With long blond hair tied in a short braid, dark red eyes, he's wearing a green choker, black shirt, with red armbands, black bandanna oh and he has this unique youkai birthmark that looks like a cross with two dots on his right cheek, have yeah?"

Tentou's eyes were now spinning at this point trying as best as he could to take all that information in.

"He also has three lackeys' with him…" the girl also mentioned.

"Um…no I haven't Miss…" the girl blushed as she laughed for a bit "Zikera, Crim Zikera" she replied.

"Right Miss Crim Zikera…I'm sorry but I'm afraid I haven't…oh but I do have a question to ask…" Zikera looked at him puzzled

"You haven't seen a creepy looking red haired youkai with lavender eyes?" She shook her head, Tentou sighed it was worth a try.

"Well thanks anyway, and if I do see a guy that description, I'll tell him that you're looking for him…oh does he have a name may I ask?" Zikera nodded.

"Yup, his name is Molec, and tells him that I'm looking for him…kay?" Tentou nodded as Zikera ran past him, he sighed, and he was going some where, where was he going again? Huh!! Something in his mind clicked, "Oh no, master!!" he shrieked as he ran off towards the Inn again…

**His Comeback**

"Before you sealed _his_ fate…you _killed_ him **Son Goku**…you _killed_ him, you killed **_Konzen_**" those words just started to make Goku feel sick, he felt weak in his knees.

_Some One Save Me…_

Goko smirked as he swung Goku round and fired him over into the wall, making a giant crater form under his body, he slumped to the floor as he breathed deeply, Goku looked up to see Sanzo still having trouble with Lais, he was blocking while she kept attacking, he wanted to help but with Goko in the way it seemed to be very impossible.

"Look at you…I wish you could see yourself…you hoping to save him aren't you?" Goku looked at him, as Goko darted his eyes over towards Sanzo. He made a big mischievous grin as he looked back at the young heretic.

"Hmph…might as well make the same mistake again Goku…cause remember what happened last time…oh wait that's right you can't!" Goku frowned at him angrily.

"Oh…we getting angry…you were always the one that was too easily angry weren't you? Maybe I should make you suffer further more to what you did to me huh?" Goku made a slight growl.

"Starting with Blondie over there…" this just made Goku snap immediately, he shot right up as he charged over to Goko kicking him in the stomach. Goko gasped, but then made a smirk as he looked at the monkey king playfully.

"That's it…show me you're anger…Goku…" Goku's eyes widened as Goko vanished from his grasp and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back and making him fly towards an empty bedroom.

_Someone help me…someone give me the strength to defeat him… _Goku pleaded within his mind as he closed his eyes.

"_It's okay let me take it from here Goku!"_

Goku's eyes widened as they changed from gold to white instantly, his whole body becoming stiff, so stiff that he can barely move, it was so strange, it was as if, his body no longer belonged to him…

Next thing he could remember was being held and looking up to see someone's face, someone who looked very familiar to him, someone who looked back at him with that same look, that same look that **_he'd_** use to…

Someone not to long ago…

"Come on out Goku…I'm not finished with you yet!!" called out Goko as he walked to the bedroom.

"Well you are now!!" shouted a voice, Goko stopped as he looked at the destroyed door, seeing a dark tanned youkai with long red hair tied in three ponytails, dark red eyes looking up at him as starred they at Goko.

"Who are…" before he could finish his question, the youkai launched forward as he punched Goko in the face.

Sanzo and Lais stopped as they looked over at them, all colour was lost in Sanzo's face as his violets went wider. How could he be alive? What was he doing here? Was he seeing things? No…he wasn't…he's really there, really there in front of him…

_Kougaiji…_

"You might be able to manipulate Goku…but can you manipulate me?" asked Kougaiji as he loomed over Goko.

**In Which More Allies Appear**

Hakishima continued to walk down the corridors as he kept on his search for Seiko, the devil of ice. He's been searching for her for two hours now and still no luck. Where on earth could that girl have gotten too? He did remember Goko his leader telling him that she'd be handling their **_other_** problem…

But where the heck is she?

"Hey…" Hakishima stopped as he smirked. He slowly turned round as he placed one hand unto his hip.

"Well…well…if it isn't Molec…didn't I kill you back in that castle…?" Molec stared back at him, his red eyes piercing into the other youkai's.

"Where's Yaone?" he asked angrily, Hakishima narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yao…who?" Molec snapped as he took out his long sword.

"Don't play dumb…I know she came here…where is she…?"

Hakishima made a little smile as he took out his broad sword, "You know it's been a while since our blades have crossed…don't you think?" Molec sighed as he raised his blade slowly, ready for the fight to begin, so that their blades will cross once more….

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Okay I'm very sorry for making this a little bit quick…and I am aware that some of this is like…Goku centric…I promise that I will include the feelings of Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo later on…

You guys probably think this is a crappy part or something…I will promise that next time I'll make it better…because I usually find my strong points in Six or Seven…


	6. Intertwined By Fate

**Blood Stained **

**Memories**

**By **

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

**Chapter Six:**

**Entwined By Fate**

**From Where We Left Off**

"Don't play dumb…I know she came here…where is she…?"

Hakishima made a little smile as he took out his broad sword, "You know it's been a while since our blades have crossed…don't you think?" Molec sighed as he raised his blade slowly, ready for the fight to begin, so that their blades will cross once more….

"Yeah it has…but I hoped I didn't have to draw blood here though…" Hakishima smirked as he vanished, Molec, closed his eyes in concentration, waiting patiently, waiting for the attack, he then twisted his body round as he brought his sword up in a defensive position.

_**Clash**_

Both swords were clashed in bitter conflict. Hakishima smirked as he glared at his opponent, his nemesis, his rival and also his dear…

"So I see you have improved in you're skills, my dear old friend…"

_Hakishima…_Molec gritted his teeth as he pushed forward and jumping into the air, classing their blades once again. Both gripped the others blade as they came up close in a stalemate.

"Hm…I see you've gotten better?" Hakishima complimented.

"_Hey Molec, I bet you can't beat me?!" _Molec frowned at the other demon angrily.

"_We'll see about that Hak!!" _Hakishima grunted as he dropped to the floor and swept his ankle under Molec's, making the young blond collapse unto the floor.

"You were always the weakest out of us weren't you?" Molec looked up at him as he then make a smirk…

"What you smirking about?" Hakishima questioned…

"_What You Smirking about Molec?" _Molec looked up at Hakishima as he chuckled.

"_Hakishima you mean you Haven't…"_

"Haven't noticed them yet?"

"Huh?" Molec raised a hand up above him as he tapped his finger unto thin air, until there was a slight glimmer. Hakishima's eyes widened as he looked at his old friend in shock. And that only meant one thing…

_**Razor Wire**_

Molec closed his eyes as he made a little deep sigh, his finger hesitant on pulling the string…

_Hakishima…_

He then reopened them as he fiercely tugged the razor wire, little clicks and snaps could now be heard. As threads began to appear and wrap themselves around Hakishima.

…_Forgive me…I'm sorry…It's just that I have a promise to keep to my Lord, and I will let nothing get in my way…not even you…_

**Answers and much need to be asked questions**

Sanzo and Lais stopped as they looked over at them, all colour was lost in Sanzo's face as his violets went wider. How could he be alive? What was he doing here? Was he seeing things? No…he wasn't…he's really there, really there in front of him…

_Kougaiji…_

"You might be able to manipulate Goku…but can you manipulate me?" asked Kougaiji as he loomed over Goko. Goko looked up at Kougaiji with a blood lusting smirk. "Oh…so you finally found a way out huh?"

"Yup, you didn't really think that I would be trapped there for long did you?" Kougaiji asked as he glared at him. Still wearing his original white clothing, not like the black that he wore on the final day of the **_Minus Wave_**

But there was something different about him; there was a character on his shoulder saying 'Fuuin' which means 'Sealed' (In Japanese Sadly) Sanzo could see it easily. Lais looked seeing her leader in danger; she took her concentration off Sanzo and directed it to Kou.

"Take this!" Lais shrieked as Kou just dodged as he gripped her ankle, tossing her to the opposite side of the area. Goko, jumped as he leapt into the air, hands thrust forward and a hand symbol, eyes tightly shut as he focused carefully.

"Nobody…nobody, hurts Lais!!" he reopened his eyes as a golden aura surrounded him, earth begun to come out of under the floors, as huge chunks of rock and earth appeared. Kou flinched as he raised a hand forward,

"Demon of fire, I call upon you in the dark abyss to come forth to my right hand to…" Kou began to chant as he closed his eyes. Goko slammed his hand down unto the floor as he landed down, causing the rocks and earth to fly forward.

"...And rid us of these obstacles that stand in our way to send them straight to hell!!" Kou yelled as he threw his hand out causing the raging flames to cast out unto the pieces of rock and earth dismantling them into little pieces as they crumbled unto the ground.

"Lais, Lais!" Goko ran over to his fallen devil comrade as he nudged her arm, but the only response he got was a wheezing moan and then a cough as her chest slowly rose and fell taking in shallow short breaths.

Goko hissed violently as he tugged Lais' body into his arms. "Seems I'll have to withdraw for now…" announced Goko as he made a smirk, turning his head to Kou and Sanzo with those devilish eyes.

"But don't think that you'll get away from us so easily…after all there is a debt that has to be paid, and it will be paid with one life…but who it is I'll let you figure it out for yourself and also…" Sanzo stared at the youkai as his violets stared into deep dark demonic gold.

"Tell Goku that I'll be back to finish him off, so he better not die on me until then…you got it?!" what the fuck, does he really think that Goku would allow himself to be killed so easily, no, never Sanzo won't allow it, he won't allow Goko anywhere near the chimp, even though he doesn't care about him, it's just the thought of someone else finishing him off before Sanzo could even get a chance to.

"Hm…do you really think that the monkey would die so easily you bastard?!" Sanzo growled.

"Still as stubborn I see…" Goko muttered under his breath.

"Hate to disappear but I have more important things to tend to…" and with that he vanished into a dark black void which consumed both him and Lais together into dark nothingness.

Kou sighed as he turned round to Sanzo "Well looks like I need to be off too…" Kou announced as he begun to walk, Sanzo just stood there trying hard to let this entire ordeal sink in. When Kou was about to totally pass him, Sanzo glared at the youkai prince and gripped his arm fiercely.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, you bastard! Who were they? What is that son of a bitch's connection to Goku and more importantly where is Goku?" Sanzo demanded. Kou just made another sigh as he took a deep breath, taking in new fresh oxygen.

"Those two you just met right now, were Son Goko and Ra Lais, their both devil's assigned by Lucifer, ruler of the underworld, I think you already know who is the leader of the elemental devils…" Sanzo took a gulp, he did…it seemed that Goko was the dominant one of them.

"As you have already seen, Goko is the Devil of Earth and Lais is the Devil of Wind, they have two other members, Cor Hakishima the Devil of Fire and Rin Seiko…and Goko's connection to Goku…" Sanzo waited patiently as he waited for his answer about Goko's connection with Goku.

"Well, let's just say that Goko…is the darkest part of Goku's heart that has been released by accident…on the day that you killed my father, was also the day that Goko was released from Goku's body as I am sure you recall he…"

"Where is Goku?" Sanzo interrupted rudely. Kou closed his eyes then reopened them "Well…Goku's pretty much somewhere else in the building right now…he might be somewhere, so I suggest you go look for him before anymore of the Devil's show up and finish him off…" Sanzo growled angrily as he released Kou from his grip.

"Damn it!" Sanzo cursed as he rushed off, leaving Kou by himself in the hall, there was a sudden pain in Kou's chest as he staggered away in the opposite direction.

_This isn't good…I must've pushed his body over its limit…it must've taken a lot of his body strength to cast that spell…_

"Although I shouldn't be surprised, he hasn't used it before and it will take a lot out of him on the first try…uh…"

A yellow light surround Kou as he fainted unto the ground, his form shifting and his form changing. Until the glowing stopped revealing Goku now lying weakly on the floor. His breathing was pretty much shallow and his muscles and parts of his body were totally beginning to scream in pain.

_Uh…my body hurts so much...it feels like…like…_

_**That you're heart is about to jump out of you're chest right?**_

_Huh? Who…who is it…whose in my head…am I imagining things?_

_**It's me Kou…and no you're not imagining things…and to answer another question yes I'm inside you're mind…**_

_How did you get there? How did this…_

_**Steady now, don't hurt you're head thinking about it…you should really concentrate into getting you're strength back…so take a breather…Sanzo's looking for you…**_

_S…Sanzo...I have to find him, I have to…_

Goku tried to move one of his arms but it just began to ache again leaving him to drop down once more, he made a tiny silent yelp. The voice in his mind snapped.

**_What did I just say? I told you that if you don't recover then you'll be out cold didn't I…_**

_But…_

_**But nothing, so just stay put!**_

**Kin & Their Issues**

Zikera halted in her steps as she took a deep breath; she searched for that youkai everywhere, where the heck could he have gone she continued to wonder to herself as she looked over the whole area.

"Looking for somebody?" Zikera made a little smirk as she darted her eyes to the ally to her right, a woman standing there with long blond hair, her face was covered in shadows.

"Yeah, and it hell ain't you!!" she snapped as she turned over to the woman.

"Now child that is no way to speak to you're fa…"

"You're nothing to me; you're not what I'd like to call family…" Zikera highlighted as she gave the woman another glance. As she closed her eyes "Who would ever call you family for what you and you're…**_minions _**are about to do…"

"Why do you hate me so much…is it because I made you what you are? A child of darkness? A child of Satan?" Zikera made no reply as she looked up to the sky, morning was about to come.

"You can't run away from you're destiny forever you know?" the woman giggled, Zikera just slowly turned it to her, she knew the woman was right, she knew that she was right, but still…

"No, but I can try"

"You're wasting you're time thinking that, that **_Youkai_**, is going to save you, you really are naive"

"Maybe so, but do you really think I care" Zikera began to walk until she stopped in her feet once more.

"Oh and another thing, Molec isn't going to save me, Molec is going to help me, help me stop you!" Zikera gave the woman one last glance as she turned and walked off. "So don't think that you'll be save for long, **_Lucifer_**" the woman made one more laugh as she opened her blood red eyes in the dark, their glow lighting pieces of the shadows that were around her.

"Oh really, that's what I expected from my own daughter…"

**­­­­­­­­­­**

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: **Nothing much to say about this chapter I'm afraid, now what to do for the next chapter? If any of you have any suggestions then please don't hesitate to post, okay :)


End file.
